Perfectly Fine
by Magicantix
Summary: Just before a holiday break, Atsuko, Lotte, and Sucy head over to their friends' dorm room for a party to start things off! But something happens on the way there that brings in confusing feelings into the mix. this is my very first fanfiction, so expect mediocrity.
1. An Interrupted Journey

Tonight was going to be a good night. It was the beginning of a holiday break, and Amanda had suggested they start it off with a small party at her and her friends' room. With Akko, Sucy, and Lotte walking over to the dorm, things were going well.

Atsuko was excited. Here she was, walking alongside her two best friends, going to have a party with more of her friends! She couldn't ask for much more.

Although... she considered, turning her head over, she might want some thing else...

Looking over slightly, Sucy silently pored over Atsuko. Her soft brunette hair, her hands and arms, and the way they would swing alongside those beautiful legs as she walked. Sucy relished quiet moments like these, where she could stare at Atsuko without fearing judgement from others.

Well, except me, a voice within her chided.

You shouldn't be thinking this way, hell, you shouldn't have started to in the first place! And now look at you: you're starting to lose sight of what you ought to do- have to do!

Sucy, agreeing with the voice, shook her head softly and tried to disperse any thoughts she had about Akko. But then, something brushed against her, and looking over again, noticed something unusual:

Akko's walking rather close to me...

Walking side by side, their bodies were nearly touching, hands occasionally brushing lightly against each other. This revelation surprised Sucy in a way she couldn't quite understand (it seemed that most things Akko did had that effect), and it made her nervous. She quickened her pace slightly to get away. But Atsuko followed her gesture, speeding up as well. This made Sucy more uncomfortable, and began to stride.

In her effort to keep up, Akko's foot was caught on something. Before she had a chance to react, she was descending on a collision course with the floor. She grabbed onto the closest thing she could find.

An arm.

Well, that could have been worse. I could have fallen face-first onto the floor. Instead...

As Akko opened her eyes, her vision was greeted by a chest.

Sucy's chest.

She had fallen face-first into Sucy's chest instead.

Her warm... soft... nice-smelling--

"AHH!" Atsuko exclaimed, getting up as quickly as she could, a blush swelling in her cheeks. "I'm really sorry, Sucy! I d-didn't mean to do that, I swear!" She really hadn't. All she wanted was to get a little closer to her friend, but not like this...

Right?

A deep red flooding Sucy's cheeks was concealed by a curtain of puce. "I-I'm tired, I don't want to hang out tonight, I'm going to bed," Sucy stuttered as she quickly stood up, straightened herself, and rushed back to their dorm room.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Sucy sighed deeply as she sank down to a seated position on the floor. All of these conflicting feelings suddenly welling up inside overwhelmed her, and they showed no sign of stopping. What was that?! Why'd that idiot walk so close to me? Why'd she have to be so clumsy and fall on top of me? And...

Why did having her there feel so nice?

Sucy cared for Akko. They were friends, and she'd always support Akko whenever she needed her. But this... this was too much. She didn't understand why they couldn't just be friends. She made her way to her chair to ponder further.

Perhaps, Sucy mused, it was because Akko was her first friend. The impact she had on Sucy by having this role must have made other feelings develop within her. After all, Sucy had little to no interest in other people, unless she had to use them for something she needed, and Akko was the first person to introduce any notion otherwise. Naturally, she'd developed these feelings not knowing how else to react.

Yes, that had to be it. Feeling calmer, Sucy leaned back in her chair, satisfied with her ex- reason.

Except...

It could have also been for other reasons. Maybe it was because she liked experimenting on Akko, and felt a bit guilty for making her suffer afterwards, so she'd stick with her. Maybe it was also because she enjoyed their adventures together and had so much more fun when she was with Akko. And maybe it was because found Akko's antics and endless determination so funny, and yet, so endearing... so cute... so lovely... so...

stop.

Sucy growled in frustration. She already got carried away thinking about Akko- while trying to distance herself! She balled her hands into fists and started pounding her head for not being able to control herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid stupid stup-"

The door creaked open suddelny, shattering her irate thoughts.


	2. An Unusual Corrida

Author's Notes: How... how is anyone reading -much less _following_ \- this? I mean, I know this is the internet and all, but... still.

DuwangChew: ah, yes, I have fallen for a common writing trap: using tropes, memes, and the like as plot devices to further my evil plans. Nyeh he he. But then again, LWA _is_ an anime, so it's not that bad, right? And thank you, I've re-watched some episodes trying to figure out what Sucy's anxieties were and how they'd manifest. I also threw a little personal experience in there. Thanks for the review!

Kaponos: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (hides face behind hands) hi. This is pretty much having, like, one's hero look at their work. Cause that's what you are! Anyway, thanks for picking up on my mistake! When I transferred the text I'd written to this site, I didn't see that none of the italics and embolding and underlining were there! I've corrected that now, and will keep watch for more. THANK YOU SO MUCH, DUDE!

Queen Sydon: Aww, thank you! I honestly didn't think anyone would like my writing this much. Also, yeah, I know that was way too short but I was already running out of things to write, and I had also reached a bit of a dilemma (which will be explained at the A/N at the end) for the plot. I sincerely hope that what I came up with makes you happy. Thanks for reviewing!

Anywho, this chapter's gonna be dialogue-heavy. Hope you don't mind. I don't know how to properly add author's notes on either version of this site (app or desktop ver.) so I'm just going to do this...

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Um, m-may I come in?"

Sucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, it's okay, Lotte, come in."

The door only opened a bit more. Slow, timid feet stepped in, and small hands quickly shut the door. Looking up, Sucy saw Lotte with a rather worried expression on her face.

"Hey. Are... you doing alright? You seemed to be fine up until Akko had fallen on you."

"Um!" Sucy tried desperately to hide the sudden resurgance of the memory and the feelings that came with it by "nonchalantly" looking away and ploping her head in her hand. "I'm okay. I just, uh... felt a bit... sick."

 _ **Love**_ _sick, you mean?_

"No, _shut_ _ **up**_ ," Sucy quietly hissed to herself.

"I'm sorry?"

"No! It's not you, I was just thinking to myself." Sucy wanted to change the subject. "Anyway, where _is_ that klutz?"  
Lotte's head nodded to the doorway.

"Oh, Akko? After she got up, she started to rush over to the Green team's dorm room. She said she _really_ wanted to get there as soon as she could. Kind of rude of her to leave you like that, though. Why do you ask?" She pointed a thumb towards the door. "Do you want to..."

"N-No! No." Sucy frowned. "At any rate, you see that I'm perfectly _fine_ , so you can get out now."

Lotte stepped a bit closer, eyes squinting and brimming with suspicion.  
 _  
I may have ended that a bit too harshly..._

"You're... _sure_ you're okay?"

"...Yes..."  
As Lotte continued her apprehensive stare, the wheels in her head slowly began to turn.

"You know, you've been acting differently lately," Lotte stepped closer still. "You haven't been quite as mean to everyone, you've been willing to try new things and meet other people. You've become a lot more social."

Sucy backed away in her chair. This wasn't exactly prying, but it made her uncomfortable all the same. "Well, so what? I'm capable of change. I'm not made of stone."

"Not _anymore_ , it seems. But you were before. In fact, you'd always been distant up until just recently... ever since..."

 _Click._

"Since we thought we lost Akko."

Sucy's eye widened.

 _No.  
_ _ **  
YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE!**_ _  
_  
Sucy finally turned around to face her challenger. "What exactly are you saying here? That I _like_ her?"

"Well, maybe I am," Lotte looked back with a provoking smirk. "You've been willing to do lots of stuff that's out of your comfort zone, but only when she's with you. You don't seem to do much at all, otherwise. I don't even see you testing your potions or playing pranks until she comes into the room."

This wasn't good. Sucy was already being faced with undeniable evidence and had barely even spoken back. "You just don't see me playing pranks. I do plenty of things when you two aren't looking."

"Alright, then, let's say you do. Why don't we see other students suffering?" Lotte stepped close once more.

Sucy tried to back away, but found her chair hitting the desk.  
"U-um, I... er..."

Lotte frowned. "And what about all the times you've helped Akko out with her spells and her broom-flying?"

Sucy fidgitted in her seat. "I need to do that. She's a danger to herself."

"You know you don't _really_ have to do that. She already has Chariot and Amanda helping her for each of those things. She's getting better by the day, but I always see you with her anyway." Lotte's face became more irritated by the second.

Sucy was getting frustrated, too. Lotte was calling her bluffs, but she didn't want to admit it. This was starting to piss her off.  
 _  
It's not true!_

Sucy looked up. "Lotte, stop! I... _don't_ love her!" But then she looked away just as quickly. "I'm just her friend..."

"So you care for her?"

" _Yes!_ "

Lotte's eyes widened.

" _T-to an extent!_ "

Lotte glared, the ocean in her eyes taken over by pure fire.

"Then why don't your tests on other people?"

"I don't _want_ to run tests on others!"

" _ **Why not?!**_ "

Sucy stood up and glared back just as intensely.

"Because no one else would've let me if I asked! They're not _**nearly**_ _good enough_ to being my guinea pig, _anyway!_ "

A smile trickled into Lotte's face, growing wider as the impact of what was said weighed in.

Sucy's face, wraught with horror, quickly turned a bright scarlet as she, too, realized what she had just said and -what's worse- implied.

"So you do! You love her!"

"I... I... that's not t-true..."

Lotte's expression softened. "But isn't it true? _Don't_ you love her?"

Sucy looked off to the side again, red making its way into her cheeks.

"I..."

She began to recall her memories with Akko. All the experiences they shared together, both good and bad. Playing tricks on her and seeing Akko fall or be come over with hives, and being delighted to see her folly, but secretly being even more happy to see her stand up, tall and proud, in spite of what happened. She remembered how happy Akko would get when she saw that she'd helped someone or made them happy. She remembered how courageous Akko was in stopping the Noir Rod missile, how willing she was to help Croix fix her mistakes in spite of not even really needing to.

But most of all, what kept coming back to her mind over and over again was her first meeting with Akko. On that fateful day, on that bridge, was where the most annoying, persistent, hilarious, beautiful little pest she'd ever seen met. Sucy remembered how much she'd wanted her to just go away so she could do her misdeeds in peace, but her guinea pig wouldn't be pushed away easily. Scaring her didn't make her leave her side. Even when she managed to get away from her and was flying in the leyline, it almost seemed that fate itself reunited them. And in spite of leaving her and Lotte to be lunch for the Cockatrice, Akko didn't leave her to be eaten when it was she who was trapped. And after all that... she insisted that they be friends.

"Well?", asked a hopeful Lotte.

Turning back around, Sucy muttered, "Yeah. I guess I do love her." She sighed and looked at Lotte. "Why'd you have to be this pushy?"

"Oh!" Lotte blushed in realization and embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I guess I did go too far... but, ah, I really wanted you to just come out and say it. I've had some suspicions, but I never really put thought into this until... well, _now_ , really."

"Ah."

"But you really frustrated me! I could tell you were lying, but you kept denying it. We're friends, Sucy. We've been through life-and-death situations, so I feel that you should at least _tell_ me these sorts of things."

Sucy groaned. "I only told you now because I was angry and you made me. But..." she let a small smile creep into her face. "I guess I can be a bit more open with you."

Lotte couldn't help but give her friend a hug. "Oh, Sucy! I'm so glad you trust me! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Lotte drew away and began to pull Sucy out of the room with her. "Now, let's go to the party..."

"Sounds good-"

"So that you can tell Akko."

"WAIT, WHAT?! NO!"

* * *

Author's Notes: ooo wee! So, Sucy confesses, albeit not really to the person we're all hoping for. An interesting note is that I originally intended for Akko to go through the door and get this over with. I also kinda wanted an interaction with the two of them by themselves, but I'm starting to formulate a proper plot with an end and stuff. So I'll be saving those moments for later. Also, yes, I used the story's title here. It's kinda going to be a theme here, I guess. Because I'm a common writer who just started out and uses tropes because they kinda can't think of anything creative. Expect that. Ah, I'm also a bit... unsatisfied with this chapter? There's something about it I don't like. Also, I already have writer's block. I know what to do a few chapters later, but not the very next one. The next update may take even _longer_. I'll see you then!


End file.
